


Let's Hang Out Sometime

by The_Reverend



Series: Whumptober 2020 Challenge Ficlets [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reverend/pseuds/The_Reverend
Summary: Hannibal has one final lesson for Will.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Whumptober 2020 Challenge Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am trying to do whumptober! Hoping it's the perfect challenge to get me out of my rut: I can be productive by doling out torture one shots??  
> To those of you awaiting me to finish the several WIPs I have, don't despair! It is my fervent hope that this kickstarts me into getting those done!

**Whumptober 2020 Challenge #1: Let's Hang Out Sometime - waking up restrained/shackled/hanging**

********

********

He awakes with a throbbing headache, which is nothing new.

He is strung up and upside down, that is new.

The headache is from all the blood flowing downward. His feet are roped together, ankles, wrists, arms, thighs; all encircled and bound together.

He hangs inverted from the ceiling like a mummy.

No, like a slaughtered meat animal awaiting exsanguination.

He knows what this likely is. And indeed, confirmation comes as he stirs. Dulcet tones that reassure even as they should terrify. 

“Hello, Will.”

“Hannibal.” he grunts. 

“I am sorry for the less than comfortable awakening, but it is important that you see.”

_See? _Garret Jacob Hobbs had hissed to him from the dead.__

____

____

_See? _Matthew Brown had wheedled.__

____

____

_See? _Abigail accused.__

____

____

“Will!” 

Hannibal snaps his fingers in front of his face. “I need you to see.”

“Hannibal.” he garbles again. “Are you going to eat me?”

“Will.” That breathy admonishment. Long-suffering sigh. “What are you talking about. Are you paying attention?”

“I-” he squirms as much as a fully trussed body can while upended. “-Yes.”

“Good. Now, the lesson.”

_Lesson? ___

____

____

His teacher’s voice continues in the same steady, even cadence as it began. “You must understand our meat, our prey, our food, so that you can help it to become the best that it can be. This is the final lesson that I must teach you so that you can fully become and we can begin our life here, anew.”

Hannibal pets Will from ankle to neck, and is he just now realizing that he is naked, or had he known it all along? His face is flush and heavy with blood and pressure.

“I know that you are an empath, my love, but this journey you have not taken, and so, to ensure that you understand who we are, why we are, what we must do, and the way of it, I must take you through it myself.”

“Hannibal.” He whimpers, nearly the only word he’s availed in this state.

“Shh, mylimasis, here we go.” He produces a knife from nowhere (everywhere) and begins to trace the razorclaw sharp knife gently over Will’s flushed lips as they tremble.

“Shh, darling, we have already taken care of the stunning and the hanging. I trust you will forgive me for skipping the lethalities normally involved here? You will, won’t you?”

He realizes Hannibal is waiting for an answer as he pauses and presses his own body flush against Will’s, inverted mirrors, both hard and leaking. Will’s cock is tied against his body because layers of ropes encircle his entire being. Some for restraint, some for show, only strips and stripes of his skin show through.

It’s exhilarating, but is Hannibal imagining him with grill marks? The knife traces around his cheekbones, near his eyes, gentle, gentle.

“Yes, of course, Hannibal, Jesus, you’re insane.”

Hannibal shows him his canine teeth and moves on.

“So, since we are now pantomiming for your empathy, we would have suspension by one hind limb and exsanguination, yes?” Hannibal’s Lithuanian voice purrs in exactly the same timbre as bedroom negotiations and swiftly somehow he cuts one leg free so Will dangles awkwardly from one limb, and suddenly he draws the diamond-edge knife across his throat, spilling first blood.

Will gasps, but it’s just a trickle, a kiss, foreplay. He relaxes.

“And then next,” Hannibal continues, as if nothing had interrupted his lecturing, “we must begin the butchering process, which will differ based on species and intent. Tell me, Will, what would you like to be?”

“What?” He pants, both aroused and conflicted.

“Don’t be obtuse, Will, we are nearing the close of our procedure. It is important that you identify. What would you like to become? For me?” He asks again as he parts the layers of ropes hiding Will’s phallus, draws it out, starts to suck on it.

“Hannibal! God! What! I! I want to be! Shit! I want to be … I want to be the venison you bring home in an autumn hunt!”

Hannibal hums around his cock, swirls his tongue around the head, then squeezes it as he pulls off.

“And why is that?” He asks as if it’s the most important information in the world, as if he hadn’t been giving Will one of the best blow jobs of his life. 

The sound Will makes is inhuman and the grin Hannibal responds with is wolfish.

They both know how this has to play out.

“Because. If you take me down in the fall, you’ll use all of me. There’s a long winter coming so you’ll need all you can get. You’ll drag me, uh-” He’s back in Hannibal’s mouth, just the slightest hint of teeth and they both know he wants it; he’s telling a cannibal how to eat him, how _they’d _eat him.__

____

____

Hannibal starts employing his European tongue rolls in earnest now. 

“You’ll bring me back to your cabin to ensure that you can use every part of me, unnh. My meat obviously, huhh. My skin for leather, hmmm.” 

Hannibal uses the knife tip to trace the familiar meat cuts onto Will’s body, delicately. Blood wells in its wake. Will tries to pretend he’s not sobbing with arousal. “You’ll use some of those cuts, but most you’ll put away, freeze. The leather, so much, I can’t, maybe, glove, gloves, that would be a fit of us both, unh, unh, unh!” The answer obviously pleases his lover who rewards him with tongue in several places. 

Hannibal has cut away a bit more of the ropes keeping him like a cocooned moth and is kneading and probing at his ass fully now. He’s answering well.

“My fat you render as candles, at least, there’s a lot moreyoucando ahhhh!” Hannibal is now sucking and feeling inside him with real intent. “My-my tendons and sinew you can use for fishing, or bows and arrows. My bladder you can use for a bag - oh, oh, oh, yes.” Hannibal not only prods at, but scrapes his nails over Will’s prostate, and if Will hadn’t entrusted his life ironically to his cannibal psychiatrist months ago he would be ripe for the plucking.

“My skull you can use to drink from, to remind yourself, what I was, to keep me with you, long after the rest of me has gone.” Will’s body is convulsing in its spider-like prison now, so close to orgasm.

“My organs. My meat. Those are part of you now. My hair, oh, use that to-to make a wreath, my bones, oh please, either jelly or keep them with you, build something, oh God Hannibal, I can’t anymore please, I understand, please!”

“Do you, Will?” That same implacable voice even though Will can feel his dampness and his hardness and his heartbeat; somehow he remains above: Hannibal the doctor, Hannibal the psychiatrist, Hannibal the collector, Hannibal the teacher, Hannibal the butcher, Hannibal the cannibal.

And yet.

_See? See? ___

__He is showing Will this._ _

__He won’t rest until Will sees this, understands this._ _

__Knows him, sees him._ _

__Understands him, identifies with him._ _

__Trusts him, loves him._ _

__“Hannibal, yes, yes, I see, I see.”_ _

__“See me.”_ _

__“Know me.”_ _

__“Eat me.”_ _

__“Become me.”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _


End file.
